Worlds Richest
by TDX
Summary: Bruce meets another Billoinare Playboy
1. Default Chapter

World's Richest ****

World's Richest

The midnight sun hung high in the sky over Gotham City. Beneath its light denizen of the night toiled tirelessly. Some sought quick wealth or pleasure for a price. Others fought to keep the streets clean enough for common folk to walk in the morning. From his perch Batman watched them all. This was his city. There wasn't much that went on that escaped his gaze. That was a simple truth in Gotham.

The men in the warehouse across the street were about to find out the hard way that truth hurts.

"Hurry up!" he shouted. This man was obviously the leader. He sported a GQ hair cut and the silk suit to match. He barked orders between taking puffs from his highly expensive, highly illegal Cuban cigar. "You think I got all night? Lets get this stuff delivered and get out of here."

The men mumbled amongst themselves. Usually "Fancy Pants", as they called him behind his back, stayed home issuing orders. They didn't know why he came with them tonight but they sure were regretting it.

"Yes Sir Boss." They replied. The six men began unloading the large crates from the twenty-foot trailer. The men moved like clockwork. They were taking off the last set of creates when there was a thump on top of the trailer.

"Good evening." Batman said looking down on them. "I assume you aren't union."

"It's the Bat." The leader yelled. His confident demeanor faded like cigar smoke as he glimpsed the familiar shadow of the Dark Knight. "You guys take care of him I'll go get help."

Batman watched him run off into the night. "You want to join him?" Batman asked.

The crooks looked at each other thinking it over then followed the example of their leader. Batman allowed himself a rare smile as he jumped down to the dock. They wouldn't get far he wasn't alone. He'd brought his proteges both former and present tonight. He had barely gotten the first create open when he heard them approaching.

"You have to teach me that flip one day." Robin said as they walked along. The young vigilante's outfit was more colorful then his companion. Red breasted like a robin's with gold utility belt, green leggings, gloves and black boots. A black domino mask, black cape with bright yellow lining completed Tim Drakes "New Robin" look.

"Sorry kid o it's something you're born with. I don't recall a circus act called the 'Flying Drakes' do you?" Nightwing said. After giving up the title "Robin" Dick Grayson took the name "Nightwing". Along with the change in name came a different costume. The Nightwing image now was closer to the Batman's. The flashy colors were gone. Instead his outfit was smoky gray with eggshell blue trim on the chest, and shoulders. He'd kept the mask but eighty-sixed the cape. He always believed that cape was why the bad guys caught him so often during his tour of duty as original Robin.

"What ever." Robin said. "That's why I got a car and all you got was that stupid bike."

"The Robin-cycle was not stupid." He replied. "It'll run rings around the Robin-mobile."

"Its called Redbird." He said. "Robin-mobile sounds silly."

"Like Redbird doesn't?"

"You're just jealous."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"AM not.

"Boys" Batman interjected.

That was enough to remind them they were still on a mission not kidding around in the Bat cave. 

" What do we have?" Nightwing asked. "Guns or drugs."

"Neither." Batman replied. He was meticulously going through the contents. "Just blocks of steel."

"Who smuggles steel?" Robin thought out loud.

"No one." Batman answered. "The informant said it would be weapons. So either someone set Elkos and his men up to take a fall."

"Or this is some sort of set up for you." Nightwing said. He'd been wearing a costume fighting crime since he was ten. Traps were just part of the game. "So lets go."

"Wait." Batman said. "I'd better go alone."

"Don't think so." Nightwing replied. A few years ago he wouldn't have dared talk back to the Dark Knight. As a matter of fact a few years ago they weren't even talking. Thankfully that was all water under the bridge. Now that Nightwing had his own city, Bludhaven, to look after, he felt more on even ground with his mentor and former partner.

"Why not?" Batman asked. 

"Because whoever did this is only counting on you." Nightwing replied. "Maybe Robin at the most, but not me. We both know how little things like that throw wrenches in well planned traps."

"Let's go." Batman answered firing a jumpline to the roof.

"Forget the flip." Robin said when Batman was gone. "You've got to teach me how to do that."

"Come on Boy Wonder." He said. "We can't let him have all the fun."

Robin joined his fellow heroes on the warehouse floor. He'd long since given up wondering why they always had to use windows or skylights to get into buildings. Just another part of the job he'd accepted along with the cape and mask.

"Must all these places have boxes stacked to the ceiling"? Nightwing said. 

"Not all of them. Just the ones that criminals like." Robin replied.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a big ole bat." He snorted stepping from the shadows. The man stood nine tall. His huge physique was covered in dark gray, rough epidermis except for his smooth skinned face. His features were in an exaggerated grin that would have been funny if it weren't for the two-foot long, sharp horn on his head. "I was hope'n I'd get ta meet the defender of this one horse town."

"Forgive my friend." Another man said walking into the light. He was dressed in an outlandish outfit strait from a B grade Zorro movie. He had on a purple cape and white ruffle shirt, and black pants. Completing his outfit with purple boots and gloves and a black scarf mask. "Rhino isn't as traveled as I am. He doesn't appreciate different places like I do."

"Then consider your stay in Gotham over." Batman said. "We have enough idiots in stupid costumes." 

"You don't get it Bats we're here to move you out." The Rhino said charging at them.

They easily avoided the Rhino's attack.

"You take the kids." He commanded. "I'll take the Batman"

"Dog gone it Whiplash," Rhino said, " you always get all the fun."

"Time to make the doughnuts." Nightwing said readying for the Rhino's next attack. "What do you know about this guy?" 

"Not much except that he fought the Hulk a couple of times." Robin asked grabbing a batarang from his utilitybelt.

"The who?"

"Think Doomsday." He answered. "With green skin and a bad attitude!"

"It's going to be a long night." Nightwing replied.

The crate marked fragile shattered as Batman somersaulted away. Despite his opponent's laughable getup he was giving Batman a run for his money.

"You got good moves." Whiplash commented. He was managing to keep the famed Caped Crusader on the defensive with his Power whip. "But you can't keep this up for long."

"Don't need to." Batman said standing in front of a towering stack of wooden boxes. "You won't be conscience much longer."

Whiplash lashed out but Batman was no longer there. His weapon struck the crates instead. 

"Oh no." Whiplash sighed as the tower of wood fell toward him. He instinctively pressed the red button on his power whip. The whip split in half and began to rotate at a high speed. He'd used this trick to block bullets before and he hoped it would work for this.

"Stand still ya runts!" Rhino yelled trampling through yet another container. "You're worse then that flip'n Wall Crawler."

"Then I guess we're in good company." Nightwing said. He fired a jumpline and swung over the Rhino's horned head.

Rhino was going to continue his chase when he was hit in the head with a piece of flying debris. 

"What the Sam Hill is going on?" he yelled. Rhino looked around and saw his partner was the cause. Whiplash was sending up a hail of wood with his whip. "Watch it will ya. Some of us are work'n over here."

Robin caught the Rhino in a net deployed from a special batarang.

Rhino struggled to free himself.

"Don't bother Rhinny." The current Boy Wonder taunted. "That's a synthetic weave stronger than titanium."

"Ya stupid kid." Rhino said as Robin walked closer. "No jail cell can hold me. When I get out I'm come'n to get ya."

"You want revenge? Get in line." He replied. 

"If other cities are going to export super villains then I wish they wouldn't send us the rejects." Nightwing joked.

"Wait. Wait." Rhino thought. The one in the loud colors was less than six feet from him. There was no way he could miss from this distance. 

With out warning Rhino broke the net like so much tissue paper and charged at Robin. Only countless hours of training and more training saved Robin from being trampled. He dove out of the way catching a glancing blow from the gray giant.

"Robin!" Nightwing shouted leaping to his fallen partner's aid.

Startled by Nightwing's cry, Batman lost concentration on his battle for a nanosecond but that was enough. Whiplash's whip struck the Dark Knight across the shoulder, hitting him with a stun bolt.

Whiplash hauled Batman up and dragged him over to the Rhino. Rhino was standing over the battered Robin and Nightwing.

"I see you didn't kill them." Whiplash said. "You're learning restraint in your old age my friend."

"Yeah. Yeah." Rhino replied. "Watch who ya call'n old."

"We did what the boss wanted. I'm calling for pick up."

"You do that. I think I'm going to slap the kid around some more. He called me Rhinny."

"Just don't kill him." Whiplash reminded. "We need them alive if we're going to get paid."

Batman was already getting the feelings back in his hands and feet. He continued meditating, mentally forcing the effects of the stun bolt from his body one voluntary muscle group at a time.

When Rhino reached down to pick Robin up the space around them was filled with thick black smoke. Despite himself the Horned Menace began to cough. 

"Enough!" he yelled clapping his hand together. 

When the force wave dissipated the smoke. There stood four heroes instead of three. A girl joined the men. She was dressed like Batman except the eyes and mouth of her mask were covered. Robin was holding his ribs leaning on Nightwing's shoulder but they all looked renewed and ready to fight.

"What do have here?" Rhino asked. "A girl Bat?"

His question was almost drowned out by the sound of arriving jet engines.

"It doesn't matter." Whiplash shouted. "We're leaving." 

"I hate running." Rhino replied grabbing his teammate and leaping through the skylight.

Batgirl moved to follow them but Batman restrained her.

"We need to get Robin and Nightwing back to the cave." He said. "This is only the beginning. Someone has their eye's on my city and we need to be ready."

Gotham City police headquarters was usually crowded and busy. The fact that there were new super powered criminals lurking about only made it worse.

He calmly walked up to the duty desk. Every one he passed stopped what they were doing to gawk at him.

"May I please see Commissioner Gordon?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what I've been telling all the reporters." The Sargent responded with out looking up from his paper work. "The Commissioner ain't doing interviews."

"I'm not here for an interview." He said. "I'm here to help with your recent rise in crime."

"Get one of the rookies to do it." Bullock replied into the phone. "I'm busy. It's who? You better not be yanking my chain. All right, all right, I'm coming."

The heavyset man pried his bulk out of his chair.

"Hey Montoya how do I look?" he asked off hand.

The attractive Hispanic woman placed her hand over the receiver and answered "Like a table cloth at the company picnic."

"What do you know?" He replied.

Commissioner Gordon ran his fingers through his white hair down to his matching mustache. He sighed staring out the window through his wire rim glasses. He couldn't expect a visit from Batman till after sunset, which was still a few hours away. It was times like these he hated he gave up smoking. 

"Hey Commish," Bullock called, sticking his head in the office, "You in here?"

"I'm here Detective." Gordon replied.

"I just wanted to make sure that you weren't in the can or nothing." Bullock said. "You know since the Docs got you on the high fiber thing since your heart attack."

"I doubt you came all the way in here to find out if I'm regular or not." Gordon snapped. "What do you want?"

"I got somebody here to see you."

"Send them in."

Bullock stepped out of the way.

Gordon studied the man walking into his office. Crimson helmet with a golden faceplate. Crimson gauntlets, chest, shoulders and codpiece. Gold sleeves and legs, that gleamed like polished brass. Crimson boots. Circular emblem on the chest plate. No doubt about it this is 

"Iron Man." He said extending an armored hand. 

"Commissioner Gordon." He replied shaking the Avengers hand. Gordon was surprised to find it warm like a human hand. "Pleased to meet you."

"Like wise. Here is my Avengers I.D." He said lighting his chest lamp generating a hologram of the card. "I have a hard copy if you'd prefer."

"Not necessary." Gordon said. "I've seen them at conventions. I just never thought I'd see the owner of one."

"I understand." He said shutting the lamp off. 

"Bullock make sure I'm not disturbed." Gordon said.

"No problem Commish." He said closing the door.

"So what brings you to Gotham?" Gordon asked.

"I understand that you have some unwanted guest. I would like to help."

"I would be honored if you worked with us on this."

"Thank you. Then you don't mind if I look around tonight?"

"Not at all. I do request that you keep me in the loop."

"Of course."

"You know Batman will be here soon."

"I can't stay. Mr. Stark is attending a party at Bruce Wayne's tonight. I have to be around to keep him out of trouble."

"I almost forgot that you are his body guard. What does he do when you're off saving the world with Avengers?"

"Stays in." He said walking to the door. " I'll be in touch."

"Stays in." Gordon repeated. "Part of being a superhero must be coming up with lines like that."

"And battle crys." Nightwing said. "Battle crys are important too."

"Are you trying to give me another heart attack?" Gordon asked. How Batman and his partners always managed to sneak up on Gordon was a mystery.

"Not at all." He replied. "Was that who I thought it was?"

"If you thought that was Iron Man." Gordon joked. He liked Nightwing and strongly suspected that the young man was the first Robin but would never ask. "Then yes." 

"You know who isn't going to like this."

"What was I going to say? Iron Man's authorized by the government." Gordon said. "From what you told me you could use the help."

"From your mouth to Batman's ears."

The black Mercedes Benz limousine cruised along the streets of Gotham. It was just one of many headed to Wayne Manor.

"Man I hate these things." Jim Rhodes said looking out the window.

"Which things?" Tony Stark asked. He was drinking a glass of sparkling apple juice and enjoying the ride.

"These frilly parties and this rent-a-tux." Jim explained.

"This party is for the best and brightest in business." Tony replied. "And that's a four thousand dollar custom fitted tuxedo."

"Well they all feel like rentals when you don't like them."

Tony laughed at his best friend's remark.

"What's so funny?" 

"You."

"What about me?"

"I don't think you'll ever get used to being wealthy."

"I gave close to a million dollars to charity last year." Jim replied. "Couldn't have done that if I was poor."

"That's what I mean. Name the last place you went on a vacation?"

"I like my job."

"Jim you should spend some money and time on yourself." Tony said. "What's the use in having money if you can't enjoy it? How about the last time you went on a date?"

"What is this? Twenty questions." Jim replied. He thought about his friend's question. "It's been a while."

"It's been over a year."

"I'm not ready yet that's all."

"That's why I insisted you come with me tonight. You're shutting yourself off from everybody. Don't think I haven't heard about you sitting in that office all the time."

"It's hard saving the world from behind a desk. Some of us don't have an armored bodyguard to do our dirty work."

"That's not my fault is it?"

"Can we change the subject? Please."

"I'm worried about you Jim." Tony confessed. "The same way you would worry about me."

"I know man. I know." He reached over hitting Tony on the arm. "I appreciate it but some things I got to work through in my own time. Cool?"

"Cool." Tony replied returning Jim's slap on the arm.

The men rode the rest of the way in silence. 

Tony was impressed with Wayne Manor. It was covered in surveillance equipment, most of it so subtle that people would never notice it. It reminded him of the systems that protected his own houses.

"One can never be to careful." He thought.

The ornate, mammoth, wooden doors opened soundlessly. An older gentleman met the men. He was donned in an impressively starched and cleaned butler's outfit, complete with white velvet gloves.

"Invitations." He asked in slight British accent.

"Anthony Stark. Stark Solutions." Tony said handing the greeter his invitation.

"Jim Rhodes. World Watch." He said following Tony's previous action.

"My name is Alfred." He said after placing the invitations on the silver tray he was holding. "If you want for anything just ask."

"Thank you." Tony replied as they entered.

"That was clever." Tony said as they walked to the ballroom.

"What?" Rhodes asked.

"That tray was a scanner. Our invitations had microchips in them."

"How do you know that?"

"All of my mail is put through a molecular screener."

"Paranoid are we?"

"You have a few run-ins with the Controller." Tony joked. "You learn paranoid."

"I hear you."

Bruce sat quietly at the Bat-computer going over a report of an escape from New Black Gate Prison. He was sure it was Rhino and Whiplash's handy work. He couldn't figure out why they would need a low rank like Garfield Lynns commonly known as the Firefly.

"Anthony Stark. Stark Solutions." A smaller window opened on the computer screen. Bruce looked up at the live feed from one the mansion's hidden cameras. Anthony Stark was a white male in his late thirties with an athletic build. He had dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a pencil thin mustache. He struck Bruce as some one who was totally at home among the elite.

"Jim Rhodes. World Watch." Another window opened below the first. Jim Rhodes was a black male. He had a similar build to Tony. His hair was in a short box cut and he sported a goatee. Bruce smiled watching Jim tug at his bow tie. Bruce could empathize. Bruce didn't like formal attire either.

"This is strange." Nightwing said. "Bruce Wayne in the Bat-cave."

"How'd it go?" Bruce asked.

"There's a stranger in Gotham." Nightwing replied stepping into the changing room.

"Let me guess." He said speaking up so that his adoptive son could hear him. "Iron Man."

"How did you know?" Dick asked. He emerged from the shadows in the tuxedo that Alfred had set out for him.

"His employer just arrived at the party."

"Which one?" Dick said walking over to Bruce. "The brother or the white guy?"

"The man in the top insert." Bruce replied. "You should really read the files I send you."

"I don't have enough time to keep up with the superheroes I know." He confessed. "I can't worry about the X-Men, Fantastic Four or the Avengers."

"Information." Bruce said as they walked up stairs, "Is ammunition."

Timothy Drake was a young man not quite out of his teens yet. His wore his hair spiky like boys his age did. He went to school, like boys his age did. That's pretty much where most of the similarities ended. His fellow high schoolers would be out on a date or hanging out at the mall about now. He was at a party for the rich and powerful with a woman, who despite being confined to a wheelchair, was one of the most beautiful in attendance.

Tim couldn't put a hand on what made her so attractive. It could've be her long red hair the she styled up tonight accentuating her neckline. Maybe it was her green eyes. It might've been the off the shoulders emerald green dress. Perhaps it was because she was so mature. What ever it was he hoped that he'd find a woman like her some day. You know when he was ready for that sort of thing. 

"What's the matter Tim?" Barbara asked. "You seem nervous."

"No I'm alright." He said keeping his eyes strait forward. Whenever he made eye contact with her, he inadvertently looked at her cleavage. He knew that Dick would kill him for the thoughts running through his head, even if Tim had no control over them.

"If you say so." She said. Barbara pretended she didn't know what was bothering him. She was well aware that her dress showed a little chest, just enough to be tasteful. Tim would blush every time he looked at her. She laughed to herself, recalling another Robin she had the same effect on.

"Who's that?" Tim asked as two new people entered the room.

"The one on the right is Jim Rhodes. His company, World Watch, is a conglomerate. Their chief product is, for lack of a better word, justice."

"What?"

"His firm seeks out people that commit atrocities and brings them to justice."

"Cool." He replied. "The other one's Tony Stark. Right?"

"You're correct. His new company Stark Solutions is a trouble-shooting firm. They handle everything from industrial espionage to scientific research."

"The ladies are into him." Tim said. "Look how they're flocking."

"Who could blame them? He's gorgeous, intelligent. No brilliant is more like it."

"Umm Babs..." he said trying to interrupt her.

"Let's not talk about all that money he has. He's the total package."

"Babs." Tim said.

"By the way you're late Mr. Grayson." 

"How did you know I was here?" Dick asked placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"I may have dropped the costume but I kept the training."

"So you've got a thing for Stark huh? I guess he's ok for a guy old enough to be you father."

"I was just teasing you." She admitted. "But there is some thing about older men."

"So you don't have a problem with it then?"

"No. I think it's sexy." 

"Good. There's a rookie on the force with me in Bludhaven that's got a crush on your father. She said if I ran into him this weekend to give him her number. I think I'll call him up." Dick said. "Lets see, where's the nearest phone at?"

"Don't you dare!" Barbara said rolling after him.

Tim laughed watching her chase Dick through the crowd. Yep he wanted a woman just like Barbara some day. You know when he was ready for that sort of thing.

"Mr. Wayne." Tony said.

"Please Mr. Stark call me Bruce." He replied shaking Tony's outstretched hand.

"Only if you call me Tony."

"Agreed." He said taking a glass of seltzer off a passing tray. "Bruce I want to thank you for all your donations to the Maria Stark foundation."

"And likewise I'd like to thank you for all your help with the Wayne Children's fund."

"It seems that our money's better acquainted then we are."

Bruce laughed. "Looks like it." He replied. "May I ask where's your famous bodyguard this evening?"

"I gave Iron Man the night off. I can signal him," he said indicating his watch, "if I need him. But I don't think I'll have to. You have your own protector here in Gotham."

"You mean Batman." Bruce said. "I didn't think he was that well known."

"When you have a superhero on the payroll you hear things. Bruce I must tell you that Gotham is recovering faster then I imagined." 

"Thank you. It's been rough but I haven't seen anything that could keep the old girl down."

"If I had been able to, I would have supported you in keeping Gotham from being turned into 'No Man's Land' but."

"I understand." Bruce interrupted he could hear the guilt in Tony's voice. Tony had disappeared before "No Man's Land". When he did come back on the scene a year later his company, Stark International had been taken away from him. Bruce assumed it was a kidnapping. Iron Man might be good bodyguard but he wasn't a detective. Batman should've investigated it personally.

"Good. That's a weight off my chest." Tony said taking another sip of his drink. 

"Your new company is doing great. Any chance it'll go public soon?"

"Now Bruce you wouldn't be looking for any inside information would you?" Tony said jokingly.

"Not at all." He replied. "Stark has always been good for Wayne Enterprises. I divested all of our Stark International stock when they merged so I was looking to continue the relationship."

Tony smiled. He knew that Bruce's advisors must have pitched a fit for selling. After Stark International merged with Fujikawa the stock almost tripled. Bruce was the only one on record to vote against the deal. Tony had always suspected that Bruce was a man of integrity despite what the media said. 

"Thanks for the support." Tony said. "I wished my other stock holders were as committed as you but that's water under the bridge. If and when Stark Solutions goes public I promise you'll be the first to know. With in legal limits of course."

"Of course." Bruce said

Jim Rhodes stood by one of the buffet tables studying an ice sculpture of the Gotham skyline. The detail was exquisite. He would definitely have to find out who the artist was.

"It doesn't quite look like that now," she said joining him, "but it is the vision for the future."

Jim turned to greet the person next to him. She was beautiful there was no denying it. Her smooth mahogany complexion was a contrast to the silver spaghetti strap dress she wore. The dress hugged her shapely body stopping just above the knee. Her black hair cascaded in curls down her shoulders. The diamond earrings in her ears only came close to matching the sparkle in her smile. 

"Are you from Gotham?" Jim asked.

"Born and raised." She replied. "This is my building right here." She pointed to one of the buildings with the tip of her fork. "It was one of the few that made it through the quake and 'No Man's Land'."

"I never thought I'd see the day when the U.S. would cut off a city from the rest of the country."

"Neither did we. I was away at school when it all happened."

"Did your family make it out alright?" Jim asked

"Yes they did. That's my father over there." She said pointing with her fork again. "My mom and brother are at home. Mom wasn't feeling well so I'm filling in for her tonight."

"That's Lucious Fox CEO of Wayne Enterprises." He replied. "Then you would be his eldest daughter Nikita."

"And you would be Jim Rhodes CEO of World Watch." She said. "Do you know my father?"

"I've never met him but I like it when I see more of us in the boardroom." He replied. "So what do you do Miss Fox?"

"You're looking at it."

"This ice sculpture, you did this?"

"Yes."

"This is the best sculpture I've ever seen, ice or otherwise."

"Thank you. It's not that hard really. All you need is a three hundred-pound block of ice, a computer and a laser."

"You did this with a computer?"

"Just putting my CAD degree to good use."

"That's great." He said. "Your boyfriend or husband must be so proud of you."

"Smooth." She said laughing. "To answer your indirect question I don't have either of those."

"Good." Jim said. "Then they can't mind if I ask you to dance."

"I hope you can keep up." She said putting her arm through his.

Jim laughed to himself. He was glad Tony dragged him along tonight.

The super sonic troop carrier resembled a flying triangle as if flew over the skies of Gotham. The pilot was intent on ignoring all attempts to be contacted. What would he say anyway? Hello I've a belly full of super villains and thugs that I'm dropping off. I'll land and speak to you after I'm done.

"Don't think so." He thought.

"Ya will not mess this up. Am I right?" Rhino said. He and the rest of his unit, which consisted of six people in black fatigues holding futuristic weapons, were strapped in the drop section of the aircraft.

"Yes Sir!" they shouted in unison.

"Ya know the routine this is a simple job. We grab da loot we go." Rhino said. He was happy to have an assignment that he understood for once. It didn't get any better then a good, straight foreword robbery. "Ya do this, ya gets paid. If not, ya don't even want ta think about it."

"So Tony tell me about Natasha Romanov. Is she as lovely in person as I've seen on television?" Bruce asked with a devilish grin.

"More so." Tony replied.

"She must be exciting with the spy stuff and all."

"She's definitely an interesting woman." 

"So how well do you know her?" 

"Bruce you know it's not polite to kiss and tell." Tony said then winked his eye. "Besides I thought you were involved with Selina Kyle."

Bruce was about to answer when his phone chirped. 

"Sorry Tony but I've got to take this." He said excusing himself.

Tony nodded. He knew all to well that it was a twenty-four hour a day job running a company.

"What's the situation?" Bruce asked walking to the Bat-computer. His son was already sitting there in costume.

"Unidentified aircraft headed this way." Nightwing answered. "All attempts to hail have been ignored. I thought every body knew the space over the manor was a 'No Fly Zone'."

"They do." Bruce replied pulling the cowl over his face. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well Barbara and I were down here when the alert went off."

"Why were..." Batman started to ask then changed his mind. "Where is she now?"

"She went out to her van." He answered. " You know, the Oracle-mobile."

As well equipped, as the Bat-cave was, he knew Barbara, code named Oracle, could better coordinate things from her mobile command center.

"What's up?" Tim asked. 

"UFA approaching." Nightwing replied.

"I thought something was going on when you all disappeared." He said. "Give me a sec to suit up."

"Not this time." Batman said. "I know your ribs haven't healed yet."

"Come on I can handle it." Tim protested.

"NO." Batman said using what Tim and Dick called the voice. "I need you here to protect the guest and Alfred." 

"Alright." Tim responded. He knew it no use in arguing once Batman's mind was made up.

"Let's go Nightwing." Batman commanded.

"Tim." Nightwing said seeing the disappointment on the other man's face. "It'll be ok. You just have to sit this one out." With that he followed Batman deeper into the cave.

Tony watched Jim dance with fetching young woman. He couldn't recall the last time he'd seen Jim smile so much. He was about to find a lady of his own when his watch started vibrating. He moved to a more secluded spot so that he could respond.

"Go ahead." He whispered standing behind a marble statue. A hologram of a man's head emanated from the watch face. The face was sterile, lacking any hair or distinguishing features. It was the self-generated face of Tony's AI computer HOMER. 

"I have been monitoring the emergency frequencies and have come across something of interest." HOMER said. "There is an unidentified aircraft on a direct course to you."

"Maybe it's just a pilot who's off course."

"Negative. Craft configuration suggests non-commercial type. Ninety four point two percent provability military variant."

"Thanks." Tony said ending communication.

A sleek vehicle roared through the rail tunnels under Gotham. It more resembled an animal with its domed shape, bright headlight eyes and batwing taillights than a mode of transportation. Batman cautiously watched the counter on the head-up display. It marked the ETA of the mystery plane to the manor. He regretted the time he was spending traveling to the nearest satellite cave but it wouldn't look good for the Batwing to be seen taking off from Bruce Wayne's mansion. He punched a few buttons on the railcar's dashboard. The machine sent a signal to the awaiting Batwing to begin start up procedures.

"Tim's a good kid." Nightwing said breaking the steady hum of the engines. Batman didn't acknowledge his remark. Nightwing hadn't expected him to. "You shouldn't be so hard on him."

"You shouldn't baby him." Batman replied still looking strait ahead.

"I don't baby him. I show him compassion. It wouldn't hurt for you to do that to once in a while."

"This isn't boy scouts."

"I know that and so does he. Even you got to admit that he's better than me at that age."

"At his age you were leading the Teen Titans."

"He's got Young Justice. What's your point?"

"Tim is still under my protection." Batman said. "You weren't."

"Only because you fired me from being Robin." Nightwing replied. "You can say what you like Bruce but I know what's really bothering you. When you saw Rhino standing over Tim and me you thought about Jason Todd. You have to understand neither of us are him."

"I never said you were."

"Bull!" Nightwing snapped staring intently at Batman. "You know actions have always meant more than words between all of us. Your actions say that loud and clear. I'm sorry that the Joker killed the second Robin believe me I am but when are you going to stop punishing yourself and us for it."

Batman gave the only response he could, silence. 

The railcar came to a stop in front of a brick wall emblazoned with the words "Dead End". Batman hit a switch in the cockpit and a hidden elevator came to life lifting the car. They emerged into floor of one of Batman's Satellite Bat-caves. The car rolled foreword on a set of rails built in to the floor. 

As the heroes got out, the cover for the elevator was sliding back into place. The car was changing too. The entire cockpit rotated one hundred and eighty degrees. At the back of car the batwing taillights collapsed into the body of the car while opening new headlights. The same thing happened in reverse at the front of the vehicle so that when it was done the car was essentially facing toward the elevator.

"All system's green." Nightwing announced from the back seat of the Batwing.

"Thirty two seconds." Batman said. "We're not going to make it."

Tony made it to the limousine undetected or at least he thought so. He couldn't be sure how much surveillance Bruce Wayne had. He sighed. If Bruce was anything like him that would be quiet a bit.

He retrieved his briefcase and headed for the surrounding woods. HOMER would be able to inform him when there weren't anymore prying eyes, human or otherwise.

"HOMER." Tony called.

"Yes Tony." HOMER answered voice only.

"Scan the area." 

"Complying. There is intensive sensor sweeping with technology similar to yours. "

"Figures that Bruce would have the best. Any thing in the immediate area?"

"Negative."

"ETA of the our visitors?"

"Forty seconds."

"More then enough." He said knelling and opening the briefcase. The face of Iron Man stared back at him from the top half of the case flanked by his crimson gauntlets. The chest, boots and codpiece were held in the bottom half. He discarded his coat and kicked off his shoes. 

Forty seconds was pushing it but Tony had donned the Iron Man armor faster and in worse conditions then a forest at night. He grabbed the chest first. Despite the solid plate in the front and back it slipped easily over his head and shoulders like a tee shirt. The codpiece or underpants as some called it was next, then the boots and gauntlets. The helmet was last. When Tony pulled it from the case, it expanded from the accordion like storage mode to it's full three dimensions. He placed it on and collar clamps locked it into place.

"Activate." Tony said.

The armor activated phase one of its magnetic field. The sleeves slithered out of their storage area in the gauntlets, over his shirt, up to the shoulders. The leggings were pulled from the boots, sliding over Tony's tuxedo pants, reaching the codpiece. Then it switched to phase two hardening all the soft parts as the magnetic field polarized the armor. Tony Stark was gone; Iron Man now stood in his place. 

"We got in coming!" The pilot shouted watching the radar.

"So what ya do what ya paid to do." Rhino snorted. "Nothing changes."

"Fine. Strap in mates its about to get bumpy." He snapped. He was regretting signing on for this mission. It looked like a missile was heading at them. Who takes SAM fire over a city in the US? "Evidently me." He thought. When he put the plane in a steep climb, he could hear the complaints from his cargo but so what he was doing what he was paid for.

He fired off some flares and chaff to farther confuse the missile. His sensors still chimed that he was being chased.

" Whatever this is I can't shake it." The pilot conceded. "Prepare for a high drop."

"We're ready." Rhino said. "Ya just do ya part."

"Understood." 

Iron Man closed in on the jet despite the best attempts of the pilot. He'd gotten all the information he'd wanted from scanning the aircraft. He'd sit down with HOMER and process it later. Now it was time to end the cat and mouse game.

The pilot checked his coordinates one last time. He was fifteen hundred feet directly over Wayne manor, right where he wanted to be. "See you in Black Gate." He said hitting the cargo release button.

Iron Man accelerated toward the ship intent on damaging its engines enough to bring it down safely. He was startled when doors opened in the bottom of the craft and people dropped out. On of them he recognized as the Rhino who was giving him the finger.

"What now?" Iron Man thought. "The chicken or the eggs?" Then the decision was taken out of his hands.

"Iron man." he said broadcasting on the broad ban. "This is Batman. You deal with cargo I'll handle the plane."

"Your city." Iron Man replied diving after Rhino and company. "Your decision."

"Tim." Batman said. "Get the mansion ready for hostile company code beta-one-five-one."

"Affirmative." Tim said already typing commands into the Bat-computer.

"Oracle switch your van to armadillo mode." Batman ordered.

"On it." She replied. At the press of a button the van covered itself in an armored cocoon. "We need to wrap this up quick. My dad and the rest of GCPD are on the way."

"Understood." Batman responded.

They all remained calm as they fell through the night air. Fear was not allowed in their line of work. These four men and two women, not including Rhino, had graduated from the Taskmaster's School of Henchmen. They were the best of the best or the worst of the worst depending on your point of view. They didn't even flinch when they saw Iron Man rocketing at them. 

"Mr. Yellow, Mr. Red, you follow the client down." Mr. Blue ordered. "We will deal with Iron Man."

They made Mr. Blue's words action. Mr. Yellow and Mr. Red continued their free fall the other four ignited their jetpacks and powered up their weapons.

"Aren't you supposed to give up now?" Iron Man said.

"Mr. Orange gives him our answer." Mr. Blue said.

Mr. Orange leveled his assault rifle at the armored avenger. The barrel flashed then spewed forth three mini rockets that struck their mark before Iron Man could react.

Iron Man was thrown back from the impact. His boot jets whined as his auto gyros struggled to right him again. Tony calmly examined the read out from his armor. He had been hit with localized burst of EMP. Electro Magnetic Pulses wiped out electrical systems. Computers were especially vulnerable to them. Once upon a time it took Iron Man a little under six minutes to reboot after an EMP but now, thanks to HOMER, he could do it in less than a hundredth of that. His radar was already active showing him that his opponents were moving in for the kill.

"Nice try." He said catching two of them in the chest with repulsar blasts. They tried to regain control of their jetpacks as he lined up the other two. "I know you're wondering how I recovered from a EMP so fast. It's simple. I'm not the one you've been trained to fight." The point was emphasized as the rest of their attacks bounced harmlessly off his armor. "Tell Taskmaster he needs to update his files."

The pilot of the troop carrier struggled to get a radar lock on the Batwing. Despite being twice the size he knew his plane could maneuver with the best jet fighter. He was in his element now. You could keep your super powers. This is how man was meant to fly, just you, your machine and the sky. 

"He's got us in lock." Nightwing announced from the REO position of the Batwing.

A smile tugged at Batman's face. The other pilot was good that was a fact. If Batman had been anyone else flying something other then the Batwing he would be a flaming ball of debris by now. But he is Batman and this is the Batwing. 

"Hold on." Batman advised allowing the smile to play across his face.

Time seemed to slow down as the Pilot watched the tail of the Batwing dip as the nose of the jet came up. It continued to flip. At one point, for a split second, it made the silhouette of the bat signal against the starry night sky. "Bloody hell!" the Pilot thought when he warning signal blared. The nose of the Batwing was looking right at him. Because the wing was inverted he got full view of the missile leaving its internal launch bay, similar to an F-117. He exhaled watching the missile cruise toward him. He could not have picked a better way to go.

Tim watched everything from the safety of the Bat cave. With Batman and Iron Man busy it was up to him to protect the manor. The computer was currently tracking the decent of the Rhino. Tim's side ached thinking about his last encounter with the gray goon. If he didn't do some thing quick Rhino was going to punch a hole in the roof, three floors and end up in the ballroom, that is if his momentum didn't carry him all the way down to the Bat cave. Tim shuttered at the thought. Alfred would be positively livid. "Oh well." Tim thought. "Time for some payback."

"I hate when I have to do this." Rhino said. A fall from fifteen hundred feet wouldn't kill him. It would hurt though. Hurt a lot. He wouldn't be in the best of moods when he landed.

When the manor was restored after the quake Bruce had all sorts of non-lethal weapons installed. Rhino was about to find out that non-lethal didn't mean non-effective. A hundred feet south of the tennis courts an innocent looking metal box, which could have been mistaken for a back up generator, opened. A device resembling a high powered home telescope move into active position.

"What the Sam Hill is going on?" Rhino shouted. He was losing momentum not only that he was moving off target.

Tim stood at the tractor beam station inside the Bat cave. He had a lock on the Horned Menace and was using the rolling ball in the counsel to change the villain's course. Tim wanted to push him several miles into the surrounding forest but it didn't take a calculus equation to figure out that Rhino's speed times his mass wasn't going to make that totally possible.

Realizing the sophisticated weapons weren't cutting it the men with colorful code names opted for getting physical. They rushed Iron Man with diamond tipped knives hoping to shell him like a peanut. Tony gritted his teeth to the sound of the knives scraping against the armor. For the moment he was protected but with every slash went slivers of his armor. Given time they could get though to the man underneath.

"Alright." Iron Man said. "Play times over." With a mental command he expanded the magnetic force field that harden his armor repelling them like so much dust. "The name is Iron Man. Not If-We-All-Get-Together-We-Can-Beat-Him Man." Iron Man dove at the nearest thug grabbing him by the front of his fatigues. Mr. Blue saw the look of horror on his own face reflected in Iron Man's approaching fist.

The pilot of the troop carrier cautiously opened his eyes. He didn't know if he believed in the afterlife or not. All he'd heard from his mother growing up was that he was going to hell. If this was hell it was freezing cold and it looked just like the cockpit of the jet he'd died in. He gazed out the window and everything appeared different. It was like the light was being reflected or distorted some how. There was another sensation. Bobbing. Yes that was it. He felt like he was bobbing in water. Almost like an ice cube. That's when it hit him. He'd seen that distortion before; it was ice. He was incased in a block of ice. He immediately hit the switches for the engines and found everything dead. He sank back in his seat. He assumed he was in Gotham Harbor. The police would be coming to get him soon enough then it was off to jail. At least he was alive. "What I wouldn't give for a lake of fire right now." He thought rubbing his hands together.

"And what is your name?" Iron Man asked. "Miss. Turquoise." He held the woman by the shirt; she was the last of her group that wasn't in Dreamsville. The rest of them lay in a pile on the grass at Iron Man's feet. He taken the liberty of liberating her and her group from their head gear, weapons and all other technological enhancements. 

"I'll never tell you corporate scum!" she screamed spitting in his face.

"Goodnight." He said. The gauntlet holding her emitted a spray of knock out gas. Then he placed her on the ground. He couldn't shake the felling the he was forgetting about something.

The sound of trees snapping grabbed his attention. It sounded as if a freight train was rushing through the woods coming in his direction.

"Rhino." He thought taking to the air. He needed to keep the fight a way from Rhino's unconscious companions. The Horned Menace wasn't hard to spot storming through the forest. Tony could see him just as easily as if it were high noon instead of pitched dark. The night lit up with violet as repulsars beams from Iron Man's palms striking Rhino in the chest.

"What the Sam Hill!" Rhino shouted. The behemoth freed himself from the ancient oak tree he was pinned under; casting it skyward. "I know ya out there Shell Head come on out!"

Iron Man answered with another volley of repulsar blast. This time Rhino stood his ground. "I'm ready for ya this time!" Rhino shouted. "Won't ya come down and fight like a man."

"No problem." Iron Man replied swooping out of the sky, plowing both fists into the Rhino's stomach.

"If ya going to sucka punch somebody," Rhino replied barely shaken by Iron Man's blow, "Ya have ta make sure they don't see it coming." He hit Iron Man with a devastating right cross that sounded off the armor.

"What were you thinking?" Iron Man chastised himself. "This guy's gone rounds with the Hulk." Now Iron Man was the one pinned by several fallen oaks where he'd landed. 

The ground shook; announcing Rhino's charge. 

"But then so have I." Iron Man thought. He grabbed the tree closest to him using it as leverage for the rest. The armor's artificial muscles groaned in protest but powered on through. 

Rhino shattered the logs Iron Man threw in his way staying his course. With head down and horn up he hit the Golden Avenger.

Iron Man grabbed the horn catching it mere inches from his chest. Now it was a battle of will and strength. Iron Man diverted power from other systems into his muscles digging his feet in. Rhino churned his legs applying more and more pressure.

"Give it up." Rhino grunted. "I'm stronger. Ya know I am."

"Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't. But I'm more then a one trick pony." Iron Man thought.

"Hey Rhino." he said.

"What?" Rhino grunted.

"Say cheese." He activated his chest lamp hitting Rhino in the face full force with his heavy repulsar beam. Rhino's feet left the ground as he went flying backwards. Before he could land Iron Man switched to Pulse Bolts. The two energy torpedoes gathered ambient electricity; gaining power until they hit their target or over loaded and dissipated. The crimson bolts impacted Rhino at eighteen feet, two feet before dissipation.

The gray giant collapsed in a heap unconscious.

"Nice job." A voice said from behind Iron Man. "But you forgot these two."

Iron Man turned around to find Batman and another costumed person holding Mr. Yellow and Mr. Red. 

"Thanks for the critique." Iron Man replied. "Although I did have my hands full." He motioned to the Rhino.

"You were sloppy." Batman said matter-of-factly. "I expect better from an founding member of the Avengers"

Nightwing stood in silence watching the Dark Knight chew out a superhero who's resume read like Superman's. Nightwing knew if he hadn't grown up so close to Metropolis and been raised by Batman, he could've just as easily idolized Iron Man and the Avengers as well as Superman and the JLA.

"And I would expect a founding member of the Justice League of America to have a little more professional courtesy." Iron Man replied. 

"I didn't ask for your help." Batman said walking toward him.

Tony tensed inside the armor. Was Batman actually going to attack him? There were sixteen layers of protection between Tony and the outside world but that didn't stop the chill from running down his spine as the Dark Knight approached. 

Batman stood in front of Iron Man studying the armor. He was also recording the visual for research later. Feeling he had enough information he moved passed the Armored Avenger on to the Rhino.

Tony exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding when Batman stepped from him to the Rhino. "This guy could give the Dr. Doom lessons in intimidation." Tony thought.

The forest came alive with the sounds of the approaching GCPD. Flashlights could be seen in the distance. 

"Rhino should be out for a few hours." Iron Man said. "You want me to take him to New Black Gate?"

"You've done enough for tonight." Batman replied. He didn't even bother to look at the other hero. "I can handle it from here." He pressed a button on his utility belt and the Batwing pulled into view, hovering above the clearing.

"Suit yourself Bats." Iron Man said. He fired his boot jets and rocketed into the night sky.

"I get the distinct feeling he doesn't want me here." Tony thought as he changed clothes. "That's to bad because I plan to see this through to the end."

Oracle watched Tony make his way back to the house. The feed was from a Wayne Tech prototype camera that is supposed to be impervious to detection. Looks like R&D got it right the first time. She still couldn't believe that Tony Stark was Iron Man. "Imagine pretending to be your own bodyguard." She thought erasing the footage of Tony's transformation. She knew Bruce wouldn't check the tapes without good reason and if he asked she'd give him some excuse or another. Barbara smiled. If it was one thing she believed in it was professional courtesy. 


	2. Hostile takeover

World's Richest Chapter 2: Hostile Take Over

Derrick Dudley walked along the halls of the prison. He'd always admired the smooth silver walls and the way they complimented the white floors; to him it was like was like strolling through the clouds. It was so peaceful that one could forget that they were inside New Black Gate prison entirely but for the prisoners; some of the most dangerous on the planet. Derrick didn't think about them because if he did he wouldn't get up in the morning. 

He stopped in front of two massive silver doors that stretched from floor to ceiling. He paused to gaze at his reflection. His blue uniform was still from the cleaners fresh despite the fact that he was nearing the end of a twelve hour shift. He slid his hand up to his XL-Nine pistol in his holster. The weapon could fire beams light that could render a man unconscious or punch through a foot of concrete. He laughed inwardly. If some one got out of line on his shift they'd regret it.

The doors retracted in to the walls and he entered. This was a special containment area. He nodded a hello to the officer in the security booth next to the door and made his way through the rest of the room. Different prisoners were strapped to the tables. Some had tubes pumping only God knew what into their veins. Others lay quite attached to machines that kept track of their vital signs. Finally after crossing the maze of beds Dudley reached the prisoner he'd came to see.

"How are you tonight Horn Head?" he asked staring at the gray behemoth know as the Rhino. The villain floated three feet off the floor in the middle of a twenty foot diameter column of light. 

"I'd be a lot better if they let your mother give me conjugal visits." Rhino snapped. He couldn't remember when he'd felt more humiliated. Here he was one the strongest men on the planet and these yahoos had him helpless. Suspended as he was his strength was useless.

"Sorry." Dudley replied. "My mother's dead. Your mother volunteered to do it but that's illegal here in Gotham." The other officers around him laughed.

"Shut up!" Rhino screamed. He hated people laughing at him. "When I get out of here ya   are going to wish ya'd never been born. I'm gonna kill you so slow."

"I doubt that very much. Your friends ain't coming to get you Stupid." He replied. "With Batman after them it won't be long before they'll be joining you. I think its poetic justice. You and that sweet puff in the cape break out Lynns and you come to take his place."

Alarm suddenly sounded around the complex.

The Rhino laughed. "Who's the stupid one now?"

"Shut up." Dudley said rushing to his station.

"Remember what I promised ya," Rhino reminded the officer, "because I will."

Dressed in a cobalt blue body suit with white mask, gauntlets, and high heeled boots she sauntered through the hallway. Her every step shifting the silver belt hung low on her hips. She stopped in front of two large silver doors. They were composed of an alloy as strong as diamond. 

"Too bad the mechanisms that hold them in place aren't." She thought placing her hands on the doors. There was a space smaller than a human hair between the doors. It was a slight engineering miscalculation but it was enough.

Near microscopic wedge of ice formed between the doors and continued to grow. The hallway got arid as she drew all the moisture and forced it into the doors. The hydraulic pistons inside the walls began to groan and creek. Slowly but just as assuredly as an ice age the doors parted.

Derrick Dudley and his fellow officers are waiting. They unleash a torrent of laser fire as the doors burst open. The dissipated ice fills the room with steam. Before they realize it she reached out with her icy powers. Every one else in the room is covered in a coat of ice. Then she casually walked through the strange statue garden looking for her prize. 

She stopped at the Rhino. The Horned Menace was still floating in the column of light except now he was also encased in an icy sheet. She waved her hand at the control for the force field, impaling it with thick ice darts.

The column flickered for a moment then blinked off. The Rhino hit the floor with a tremendous thud. Second later, flexing his muscles, the gray giant freed himself.

"About flipping time!" he shouted standing to his feet. "And who are ya supposed ta be sweetheart?"

"I'm the Blizzard." She said sultrily. 

"What happened ta the guy that wore that getup?"

"Would you really have preferred a man," she said placing a hand on his chest, "over me?"  

"I doesn't matter." He said removing her hand. "If it got me out of here I wouldn't care if the boss sent the Easter Bunny."

"Where you going?" she asked watching him walk off.

"I'm look'n for somebody." He answered.

"You're as bad as Whiplash said." She said. "We don't have time for this."

"There's always time ta keep a promise."

He found the guard he was searching for. Dudley was frozen with his weapon still in his hand and a surprised expression on his face. Rhino tapped on the ice covering Dudley's face, he was pleased when the other man blinked.

"My friend says we have ta go so it looks like I won't be able ta keep my promise." Rhino said loud enough so Dudley could hear him. "I'll have ta make it quick." He punched the human ice sculpture with the force of a stick of TNT shattering it.

"Yuck." Blizzard said flicking crimson slush off her costume. "Can we please go now?"

"Yeah." He said. "I'm done."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The city of Gotham was under siege. The attack on the Wayne manor two weeks ago was only the beginning. The mysterious force behind the crime wave was tightening its hold on the city. Batman and his crime fighting "family" were being stretched to the limit but he still wouldn't call for outside help. The only non native Gotham hero being tolerated was Iron Man with the emphasis on tolerated.

Jim Rhodes sat in the bed watching Conan O'Brien's monologue when the balcony door opened.

"Rough night?" he asked as Iron Man walked in the room.

"That's an under statement." Tony said taking off his helmet. His black hair was matted down by sweat. "Its enough work out there for six Iron Men."

"Why don't you call the Avengers?" Jim asked handing his friend a glass of ice cold Gatorade.

"Thanks." Tony said taking a quick gulp from the glass. He was careful not to lean or sit on anything. The expensive furniture decorating the suite wasn't built to with stand the four hundred pounds the armor weighed when activated. "He doesn't want to involve any one else."

"Since when does the former chair person of the Avengers take orders from the most anti social hero in the business?" Jim said jokingly.

"Hey you don't get to be the chair unless you know how to take orders." Tony replied. "Besides, this is Batman's city. I don't have a problem following listening to him."

"That's why you asked me to buy Gotham United Banking and Trust then hire Stark Solutions to protect it during these, what did you call it?" Jim Rhodes replied. "Now I remember; these uncertain times." 

Tony laughed. "You and I both know I wasn't going to sit this one out." He said admitting the truth. "This way it gives Iron Man a creditable reason for being here since Anthony Stark left Gotham two weeks ago."

"You still think its Hammer?" Jim asked.

"I'm not sure." Tony said locking his helmet back in place. "HOMER is looking into it. This wouldn't be the first time that S.O.B. has come back from the grave."

"Tell me about it." Jim said. "Hey Shell Head."

"What's up Jim?" Iron Man answered.

"Let's be careful out there."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Bruce was at the computer going over all the evidence his team had collected. He was at one of his satellite caves. He needed to be closer to the city than Wayne manor. Sleep threatened to over take him but he staved it off. He was exhausted but his duty to his city came before his duty to himself. Nightwing and Iron Man had the last of the nightshift so maybe in an hour or so Batman would get some rest. It was strange thinking that somewhere over head Iron Man was patrolling the city. Even Batman had to admit he was impressed with the Golden Avengers performance. It wasn't hard to see why the other man had the respect of so many others in the superhero community. 

"Iron Man calling Batman." The voice emanated from the cowl lying on the desk next to the computer.

"I'm here." Bruce spoke. "Go ahead."

"I just finished the follow up with Gordon on the Rhino escape last night." Iron Man informed. "The officers you prescribed the treatment for are going to fine." He paused for a reaction. When he didn't get one he continued. "We rounded up thirteen more of the rent-a-thugs making our total this week fifty."

"Each one of them billed out at ten thousand each, minimum." Batman said. "Someone's making Taskmaster a rich man." 

Bruce had done his home work on the Taskmaster. Taskmaster, for whom the Taskmaster's School of Henchmen was named after, was a former super villain. He was gifted with photo-reflexes, which meant that he could watch a skill preformed the mimic it perfectly. While he couldn't duplicate meta-human powers he could throw a Batarang like Batman, shoot a arrow with the same surety as Green Arrow, or perform acrobatics as precisely as Nightwing. After one too many beat downs he decided that it was more lucrative and less dangerous to train henchmen for other would be super villains and world conquers.      

"We knew it was big money behind this from the start." Iron Man replied. "Our mastermind spent millions on the Wayne Manor venture alone. This is strange because unless they'd planed to kidnap somebody, there is no way to see a return on that kind of investment."

"The ones I interrogated said it was a robbery like the other jobs they've been pulling off." Batman replied. "I don't think this is being done for profit."

"Then what, revenge?" Iron Man said. 

"Possibly." 

"Who could hate you enough to spend that kind of money?"

"The line starts at city hall and stretches to the Far East."

"That many?" Iron Man replied. "Maybe you need a body guard too."

"No thank you." Batman said. "They're never around when you need them."

If Iron Man wasn't really Anthony Stark under the armor he would've taken offense at Batman's remark.

"I'll meet you tonight at police HQ." Iron Man said as the sun peeked over the horizon. "Iron Man out."

"Understood. Batman out."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *     

The world moved in slow motion to her. The sixteen year old watched the group of men before her, reading their body movements as easily as others read news papers. She knew that these men were professionals but then so was she, trained by the best to be the best. She dropped from her perch above them in silence. One of them was struck down by a kick to the head before they knew she was in their midst. The others were moving to intercept her. She knew what they were going to do before it fully registered in their own minds.

The round house to the face she ducked administering a crippling counter punch to the man's groin. The slash of a knife she deflected, catching the hand that held the weapon; breaking them both. He would never hold a weapon right handed again. One opened up with his nine millimeter pistol, a red beam guiding the bullets to their target. She was simply not there when they arrived. She didn't give him another chance. A black shape flew from her smashing him in his hand breaking three of his fingers. Before the gun hit the ground a chop to the throat sent him down. Then it was over.

Batgirl stood triumphantly in the parking lot behind Brendel's Royal Jewel Emporium. It was the second team she'd stopped in the jewel district tonight. She fired a jump line to continue her rounds when the neighborhood was rocked by an explosion. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *       

Across town two people dined at the Blue Bay restaurant inside the Ritz Gotham Hotel. 

Jim couldn't stop smiling at the exquisite young woman sitting across the table from him.

"Is something wrong Jim?" Nikita asked.

"No. Not at all." He said. "I just can't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"Did you really like the club I took you to?"

"I'll admit the music wasn't my speed but I enjoyed the company."

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Rhodes?"

"If you have to ask I wasn't doing it right."

The delightful sound of her laughter fills his ears.

"My father warned me about older men."

"What did he say about us older men?"

"That you want the same thing as younger men except you have more money and influence to impress with."

"Then maybe he under estimated you."

"How so?"

"You strike me as a woman who's not impressed by shallow things."

This time Jim was blessed with her smile.

"Care to elaborate on that Mr. Rhodes?"

"Well." He said taking her hand in his. "You're an artist. Most people look at a block of ice and that's all they see. You look at that same block of ice and see a cityscape or a car or any number of things. It's in your nature to look beyond the surface."

"I've never heard someone sum me up so well. And it didn't take you all night to do it." She said. "You're right about my father too. I guess he doesn't see that I'm not a little girl anymore. Can you believe he wanted me to leave town just because the stuff that's happening right now?"

Jim felt pangs of guilt run through him. He'd been enjoying her company so much that he hadn't thought about the danger she could be in just by remaining in Gotham. 

"You know that might not be such a bad idea." Jim said.

"Jim you're winning major cool points with me." She said. "Don't loose them all now by getting over protective on me."

"I wasn't." he said. "So you're not concerned then?"

"Of course I am but I don't think that I'm any safer somewhere else then I am here." She said. "While I was away at school during the 'Quake' and 'No Man's Land' I shared a dorm room with girl from Gotham. Her father was another executive at Wayne Tech. Both of our families made it through safe. Six days before the end of NML she dies in a car accident. That said to me that you can't hide from death. If it's your time it's your time." 

"I guess I can see your point."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The speedometer on the Bat-mobile climbed steadily as Batman weaved through traffic, closing in on the fleeing black van. He glance casually at the GPS screen in the dashboard, it read what he already knew, he was heading west on I-70. The men had over ten million dollars in stolen technology and were determined not to give it back. The Dark Knight punched a series of buttons on the steering wheel and a set of grappling arms extended from the nose of the Bat-mobile. The jet engine throbbed as he applied more thrust.

As he maneuvered into striking distance of the thieves he caught a glimpse of Robin on the other side of the highway divider, behind the wheel of Red Bird, headed east in pursuit of another black van. 

"This is getting ridiculous." He thought as the Bat-mobile's clamps locked onto the rear bumper of the van he was chasing sending blue sparks of electricity cascading across the van's surface. The Bat-mobile shuttered, shouldering the weight of the dead vehicle.

The men rushed from their crippled get away van as soon as Batman stopped on the side of the highway. With the fluidity that only came with years of experience he hurled two Batarangs dropping three perpetrators before they hit the fence. The other one he let go, he was to busy to chase him. By the time he dragged the three incapacitated men back to the Bat-mobile, one of Gotham's finest pulled up.

"We'll take it from here sir." The patrolman said.

Batman nodded. Once upon a time the patrolman might have been in awe at seeing the famed Caped Crusader but that was before "No Man's Land. Since that time most of the population had either seen or knew some one who had seen the former urban legend.

"Sir." The patrolman said as Batman returned to the car. "I think they could use you down at Shrewsbury and Fountain. We were headed that way until we saw you from the overpass.

Batman jumped in the car. "Police." He said as the canopy slid shut. The Bat mobile switched to police band. Normally it would've been there already but with the onset of the siege it was decided that Oracle would be the head controller for Batman and the other field agents. Reluctantly he'd agreed that all field agents stay in radio black out, with the exception of receiving orders from Oracle.

What he heard he didn't like. It sounded like a war zone down there.

"Oracle to Batman." Her voice sounded in his cowl earpiece as he sped along.

"Batman here." He said wishing he'd taken the jet instead of the car.

"GPS shows you're heading west."

"Why didn't you tell me about the Jewelry District." He barked.

"Because it's under control." She replied standing her ground. "That's why."

"Who's on scene?"

"I need you at the museum." She said.

"Get some else to do it." 

"You're the closest. I didn't ask to coordinate this thing. You appointed me. " She said letting he frustration slip into her voice. "Then you have to let me do my job. You're going to have to trust me on this."

He cut transmission. A war waged inside him. He wasn't comfortable with not being in control. Deep down he knew she was right. If he hadn't put Oracle in charge he would run himself ragged. Behind the mask Bruce knew the dangers of living in "constant white water". 

"Silence." He said. Instantly the only sound in the car was the steady hum of the engine.

Back at her watch tower control center Barbara fixed her green eyes on the GPS monitor. She let out a sigh of relief when the blue dot representing the Bat-mobile turned off the highway and headed north toward Gotham Museum.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *     

"I swear I'm moving the first chance I get!" Detective Bullock shouted diving behind a over turned police car.

"I tell you what." Detective Montoya said joining him. "This time I might join you."

It looked like scene from a disaster movie. The store fronts were burned out and mangled cars and debris littered the former jewel district. High above the street raining down hot death flew Fire Fly. His new armor was more insect in appearance than his other incarnations. It has a v-shaped helmet with large, round compound eyes, red thorax carapace and abdomen. The arm and leg armor were burnt yellow ending in red boots and gauntlets. He held what looked like a type of rifle and on his back was a pair of elytra coverings that opened to allow his inner pair of wings to beat freely, keeping him aloft.

"This time I'm unbeatable!" he ranted. His voice was distorted giving it a inhuman sound that matched his appearance. Below him men labored to fill black vans with ill gotten gains while he kept the police at bay.

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Commissioner Gordon ran through the streets toward the situation despite the mayor's whishes not to. Gordon insisted that the only way to lead was from the front. That was his style. Never ask a man to do something you wouldn't do and right now that was facing a hyped up arsonist and some two bit hoods.

The explosions were getting louder as he approached under cover of darkness. 

"Bullock you still there?" He spoke into his head set.

"Reading you loud and clear Commish." He answered as he and Montoya dashed to new shelter. 

"We'll be to you in six minutes." He said. "Sit tight."

"Commish I hope you're bringing a couple tanks with you, Bullock out."

Gordon looked around at the men who moved through the shadows with him each dressed in blue-gray fatigues, black boots and black helmets. They were from the Gotham Heavy Crimes Squad, Gotham's answer to Metropolis Special Crime Unit. Like it's sister police organization, GHCS was formed to deal with the rising meta-human criminal population. 

"Commissioner Sir," Lieutenant Gaunt said. "One of my Ghosts has a firing solution on Fire Fly."

"One of who?" Gordon started to say then he remembered that Gaunt's unit was named the Gotham Ghosts. He made a mental note to find out why. "Who has the firing solution?"

"My sniper Sir." Gaunt answered. "His name is Aaron Larkin."

"The former NRA sharp shooting champion?"

"The very same sir."

Gordon weighed the option as they ducked into a alley. It wouldn't be the first time he resorted to a sniper but it would be the first time he used one on a so called super villain.

He didn't know what kind of precedent it would set. Another explosion helped him decide.

"Lieutenant tell your man to take the shot."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *    

Larkin surveyed the world through his scope. It was his eye of truth and right now he was seeing all the evil that was Fire Fly. The criminal had been yelling how invincible he was for the past ten minutes pausing only when he punctuated his words with a heat blast his blaze gun. Fire Fly wasn't the only one with a rifle. Larkin gave his weapon a quick once over. The other members of his squad would be here soon it was his job to take Fire Fly out of the equation.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled pulling the trigger sending an armor piercing shell toward its target.

"What the hell?" Fire Fly screamed as the shot ricocheted of his helmet. His tracking systems locked on a near by roof top and he blasted it with his blaze gun. "Let's see how you like it." He said as the building was enveloped in flames. Just as he returned to his ranting he was struck again. This time he was cast to the ground, banished from the sky like a fallen angel.

Iron Man hovered over Fire Fly's crumpled form like the Arch Angel Michael.

"That's enough out of you." Iron Man said. "I really don't think the Beetle would consider you as flattery."

"I'm better than that rank amateur could ever be." Fire Fly said standing to his feet. "And if you think I'm scared of you then you're crazy."

"Says the man on his way to Black Gate." Iron Man replied lining Fire Fly up for another repulsar shot. 

Before he could attack he was engulfed in fire. The surface temperature on the armor skyrocketed, in less then three seconds it was past fifteen hundred and still rising. The armor's thermocouples kicked in, siphoning off the excess heat turning it into stored energy. He went into a steep vertical climb to put out the fire and realized, as he hoped, he was being followed. 

Fire Fly and nine Fire Wasps, each the size of file cabinets were on his tail. Ten heat beams lashed out at the Golden Avenger. 

"Ten to one," Tony thought, "another wonderful night in Gotham."

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Make yourself at home." Jim Rhodes yelled from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a second."

Nikita Fox didn't reply as she sat back on the plush couch in the entertainment area of the suite. A seventy-two inch television came to life as the surround sound filled the room.

"The true nature of this attack we can only guess at." The reporter said. "The press isn't being allowed in for our own safety but I can tell you that we have conformation that Iron Man of the famous Avengers has been sighted along with Commissioner Gordon, the new Heavy Crime Squad and some of GCPD."

"It would have to be something big to get out all of those big guns Mike." The anchor woman interjected.

"You're absolutely right Melissa. From what I've been able to gather this is another piece in the crime puzzle that has held Gotham hostage over the past few weeks. The police and it seems our own resident superhero, the Batman, isn't any closer to finding out who's behind these vicious attacks."

"Is there any truth that Bludhaven's Blockbuster could be involved?"

"I talked to a member of the Blockbuster Syndicate earlier today and was informed that it was highly unlikely. He said Blockbuster was in the middle of a territory war right now and didn't have the resources to waste on Gotham."

"Mike we've got to go to commercial we'll come back to you after that."

She said as the cameras switched back to the studio. "Thanks for choosing the Gotham New Channel, all news, all the time. We'll get back to Gotham under siege in a moment."

"Maybe I should get you home." Jim suggested joining her on the couch.

""Why?" she replied snuggling up close to him. "Don't you think I'm safe in the hotel room of a handsome man at two o'clock in the morning?"

Looking at how the slit in her skirt lay open showing her long, shapely legs and the warmth of her body against his, Jim was hard pressed for an answer.

"Maybe I'm the one that needs to go home." He said as he stood up.

"What's wrong Jim?" she asked surprise evident on her face.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." He confessed. "It's been a long time." 

"It's like riding a bike." She said touching his hand. "You might be wobbly at first but it will come back to you."

"Hey!" he snapped. "I'm not talking about that."

"What?"

"What you were implying." 

"Jim I'm confused." She replied. "What are you talking about?"

"NO." he responded. "What are you talking about?"

"I was talking about falling in love." She explained. "What did you think I was referring to?"

"Umm…" he said. "Let's just say that it has the word love in it."

"You thought I meant?"

"Yes." He said retuning to the space next to her. 

They both laughed then she kissed him and soon nothing else mattered, not even the news.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

 "What exactly happened here?" Gordon asked. With their air support gone the rest of the thieves were easy prey for the combined forces of GCPD and GHCS.

"When we got here these yahoos had smashed the store front windows and were looting the place." Bullock explained. "I couldn't believe they were so ballsy. When we moved in to make the arrest that clown Fire Fly comes out of one those black vans."

"That's when it went to hell." Montoya added. "He starts flying around shooting up the neighborhood. Then somebody took a shot at him."

"That was officer Larkin." Gordon interjected.

"Well it just made him angrier. That's when toasted the Templeton Building. Then outta nowhere swoops Iron Man who knocks that idiot right on his ass. I mean but. Sorry Commissioner."

"That's when these metal looking wasps fly out of another van and blind side Shell Head. You should have seen it Commish his armor was on fire like it was covered in napalm or something."

"What happened next?" Gordon asked trying to keep the detective focused.  

"Iron Man flew away and Fire Fly and his freaky insect collection followed." he answered pointing at the sky.

Gordon gazed at the night sky. With the naked eye you could see flashes of light from the battle still taking place miles overhead.

"HQ this Commissioner Cordon, I need a chopper down here on the double." Gordon said. "This isn't over yet."

 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  

Iron Man crushed the head of a Fire Wasp in his hands and hurled it at another sending them both falling into the sea. 

"Whenever you're ready to quit, feel free." Iron Man said.

Fire Fly laughed. "You don't understand Idiot." He said. "This was never about me. It's about killing you."

Then the insect swarmed the Golden Avenger, locking onto him. He grabbed at the monsters as his sensors showed each was building to critical mass. 

3…2…1… Explosion. From the window of the GCPD helicopter Gordon watched a flaming mass fall into the harbor. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   

Jim Rhodes stood on the balcony enjoying the view as a cool breeze ruffled his silk robe. Gotham was a beautiful city at night. It wasn't hard to see why its residents were so committed to it.

"You don't look so bad from up here." He said.

"Don't let her fool you she's as deadly as they come." A masculine voice said.

"Who the hell?" he said turning around. 

"My name is Robin Mr. Rhodes." He said. "There's been a incident involving Iron Man."


End file.
